villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Queen of Hearts (Disney)
The Queen of Hearts is the main antagonist of Disney's 13th full-length animated feature film, Alice in Wonderland. She is the tyrannical and deranged ruler of Wonderland. The Queen of Hearts is an obese fair-skinned woman with black hair, while she wears a gold crown and earrings, a red headband, and a black-and-red gown with black-and-yellow stripes. She was voiced by the late Verna Felton in the film, and later by Tress MacNeille, who has also voiced other villains such as Carol Miller aka Mom from Futurama, and Agnes Skinner from The Simpsons. Personality The Queen of Hearts is very psychopathic, destructive, irrational, and opprobrious. All of the residents of Wonderland are extremely mad and insane in some way, but the Queen of Hearts is the most dangerous of them all, by being the ruler of the land. She completely dominates her weak husband, the King of Hearts. She is also very deceiving, egotistical, and manipulative, as she likes to hear the words "Yes, your majesty" and insists that "All ways are my ways!". The Queen of Hearts is also shown to be rather immature, sociopathic, argumentative, and hot-tempered, even in the face of Alice, as she is incredibly impatient, domineering, oppressive, hateful, and sensitive, prone to temper tantrums and (as stated above) rather evil. Like any insane person, she has huge mood swings, from content to enraged at a moment's notice. Her immediate solution to every problem is beheading, whether her roses have been planted white, she misses a shot in croquet or feels insulted in any way. Though she clearly overpowers her husband, the King of Hearts, he appears to be the only resident in Wonderland to have any affect on her actions and opinions, to the point where he can cease (or at least, delay) a beheading, as seen a few times throughout the film. With these facts, it can be concluded that the King is the only resident the Queen has any knowledgeable care for, interestingly. ''Alice in Wonderland'' In the film, the Queen appeared (as Alice puts it) to be a "fat, pompous, bad-tempered old tyrant". Her presence is all of the more striking because of how tiny her husband is made to look in comparison to her. Similar to the book, Alice meets three cards painting the roses red, since they planted white roses by mistake. When the Queen arrives, she orders those three cards beheaded, then challenges Alice to a game of croquet. The game is eventually spoiled by the Cheshire Cat. The Queen blames Alice for it, but before she can give the order, the King suggests holding a trial for Alice. The Queen grudgingly agrees. The Queen calls the March Hare, the Mad Hatter, and the Dormouse to witness, who hold an unbirthday party for her. During the party, the Cheshire Cat reappears and upsets the Dormouse. The Cheshire Cat runs everywhere, and in an attempt to crush the mouse, the King of Hearts manages to hit the Queen with the gavel. Of course, the Queen blames Alice for it, and is going to have her beheaded. But Alice eats mushrooms she had procured earlier, which make her grow much bigger. Although Rule #42 says that anyone more than a mile high must leave the court immediately, Alice feels free to call the Queen a "fat, pompous, bad-tempered old tyrant". Unfortunately, she subsequently shrinks down to her normal size, but flees and is able to escape. Other Appearances House of Mouse The Queen of Hearts Apperared as one of the guests on House of Mouse ''House of Mouse''/''Mickey's House of Villains'' She appeared as a recurring guest in House of Mouse and one of the villains that aid Jafar in taking over in Mickey's House of Villains. ''Kingdom Hearts'' series ''Kingdom Hearts'' In Kingdom Hearts, Alice is put on trial for stealing the Queen's heart. Sora, Goofy, and Donald arrive, and they offer to find out the real thief. They gather a bunch of evidence, but the Queen disregards the evidence and has her army of playing cards attack them. After they defeat the cards, Alice is taken away by Riku because she is a Princess of Heart. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, the Queen accuses Alice of stealing her memory. Sora, Goofy, and Donald arrive, and Sora insist that Alice didn't do it. When the Queen demands to know who did it, Sora says he did it in order to take the blame away from Alice. Thus, the playing cards attacks him but he defeats them. Later, a Heartless arrives, and the heroes defeat it. Alice takes advantage of the Queen's amnesia to say the reason why Sora, Goofy, and Donald are there is because she called them to defeat the Heartless, who stole her memory. Not wanting to ruin her dignity, the Queen agrees with this and leaves. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' The Queen of Hearts appears in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days as well This time, she sends her Card Soldiers looking for three Heartless that startled her. The Card Soldiers then come back without finding the three Heartless then, she gets so furious and aggressive. On another visit to Wonderland, it shows that the Queen of Hearts is still looking for the Heartless from the last visit still being unable to find them. ''Kingdom Hearts: coded'' The Queen appears in this game during the third episode, and it seems that her memories were stolen again. Though this time it was because of the Bug Blox corrupting Wonderland. When Sora tries to explain the problem, however, the Queen of Hearts thinks Sora used an army of special insects to steal her memories along with Alice's. Luckily, Sora manages to find the source of the dishonest corruption (Trickmaster) and destroy it, allowing the Queen to regain her memories. However, as she is about to sentence Sora unfairly again, Alice helps him trick the Queen into believing they had been sent on a mission by her to recover her memories. Too stubborn to admit she was wrong, the Queen fell for the lie and allowed them to leave with their heads. Live Action Films Gallery Images Alice-with-queen-of-hearts.jpg|Alice with the Queen of Hearts. Alice-disneyscreencaps com-7771.jpg|The Queen in her raging moment. MuchosVillanosSentados.png $(KGrHqZ,!i4E3QiEuTnJBOKPPQqq)!--0 35.jpg Queen of Hearts Series Two Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg QueenDisneyHD.jpg Videos Alice In Wonderland Alice meets The Queen of Hearts HD Trivia *She was advertised as one of the most popular Disney villains. *She is the only Disney Villain in Kingdom Hearts to not work with the Heartless at all. Navigation Category:Female Category:Tyrants Category:Monarchs Category:Disciplinarians Category:Alice in Wonderland Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Cheater Category:Crossover Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Hypocrites Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Spouses Category:Brutes Category:Karma Houdini Category:Wrathful Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Leader Category:Abusers Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Extravagant Category:Delusional Category:Egotist Category:Lawful Evil Category:Master Orator Category:Mentally Ill Category:Hegemony Category:Dark Knights Category:Oppressors Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Related to Hero Category:Greedy Category:Insecure Category:Vengeful Category:Honorable Category:Perverts Category:Wealthy Category:Power Hungry Category:Mischievous Category:Envious Category:Evil from the past Category:Arrogant Category:Xenophobes Category:Possessor Category:Non-Action Category:Affably Evil Category:Warlords Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Thought-Forms Category:Homicidal Category:Misanthropes Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Sensational Six Villains Category:On & Off Category:Usurper Category:Elderly Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:In Love Category:Dimwits Category:Comedy Villains